Can't Love, Can't Hurt
by Ed Westwicker
Summary: Duffy Porter is a 7th year Slytherin that doesn't care what people think, except for one person. Draco. Will she survive through the new regime or crack under pressure? Rated T for language and violence and future situations. Read and Review please!


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own the lyrics. It is Augustana and the song is I Still Ain't Over You. I hope you enjoy!**

**XoXo**

Duffy Porter pulled her with shirt over her dark brown hair. She pulled on her jeans and then examined the whole effect. Her emerald green eyes were sparkling with excitement, her taut stomach was peeking through the slightly small shirt and her jeans were flaring perfectly. She was having a good day so far. Unfortunately, because of her _good day_, they were going to be late to the train. She swirled her head around and saw her older sister walk into her room. Duffy flashed Amelia a brilliant smile and then turned back to the mirror, swiping some eye liner underneath her almond shaped eyes. "Are you ready to go yet?" Amelia asked, annoyance sweeping through the room.

"Just a minute! Hold on, 'Lia!" Duffy screeched, matching her sisters tone. "All right. How do I look?"

"Like a seventeen-year-old trying to be twenty. Congratulations!" Amelia scoffed, cocking her hip. Duffy turned around to face her annoying older sister and rolled her eyes, forgetting to pull her shirt down where her shooting stars tattoo showed. "What the hell is that?" Amelia stomped over to her sister and pulled her shirt up.

"Hey! Watch it!" Duffy pulled her bag over her shoulder and walked down the stairs, her heels clicking on her stairs. "Mum! Where are you? We need to go!" She opened her bag, pulled her lime green iPod out and turned the volume up the whole way.

"_Out of luck and out of tune, half a day and I'm confused. Love may wash away the bruise, but I still ain't over you."_

Her mother ripped the car door open and glared down at her daughter. Duffy took the earbuds out of her ears, paused her music and looked up at her mother. She absentmindedly pulled the front of her shirt down and blinked rapidly. "Show it to me," her mother said calmly, getting into the front seat. "We are not leaving until you show me the tattoo!"

"Why? It's nothing to be worried about!" Duffy said softly, rolling her green eyes. She looked at her mother, but she was completely serious. "Fine!" She pulled up the corner of her shirt and showed her mother the colorful tattoo.

"Oh my, God! When did you get that done?"

"I don't remember, Mum," Duffy sighed, looking out the window. "Can we please just go?"

"All right. But don't expect to go unpunished!" Duffy nodded and watched as the familiar sites whisked past without much thought. She pushed the earbuds back into her ears and pressed play again.

"_Damn the day that I forgot came so close and almost lost. It's been one year and fourteen months. But I still ain't over you. Hey, I'm the blood in your veins. I'm a colding rain. Love you hard when it rains."_

Duffy got out of the car and stalked over to her friends that were waiting for the train. They were all Slytherins, as they should be. Though, Duffy could sense was wrong from the way that they were all whispering together. She pulled Pansy Parkinson away from the group and cocked her hip to the side. "What's up?" she asked, playing with a long strand of hair.

"Haven't you heard?" Pansy asked, her pug nose twisting up even farther. Duffy shook her head, her green streaked hair framing her olive skin. "Oh. Well, like none of the old teachers are coming back! They've all been fired. Well, that's what they say, but no one's seen them in like forever!"

"Wow. Someone's been cut off all summer!" Daphne Greengrass said meanly, flicking her blonde curls behind her shoulder. Duffy looked at her with anger searing through her veins.

"Hey! Bitch!" Duffy yelled, not caring who heard. Daphne turned around, fake hurt flickering over her pretty face. "Yeah, you! What did you say to me?" Daphne just laughed and walked onto the train. "Can you believe her? Just because I summered in Italy doesn't mean that she has the right to hate me!"

"I don't know, people are saying some stuff about you," a girl Duffy had never even spoken to before sneered. She cocked her hip and flicked her hair behind her shoulder again, making sure the girl could see her tattoo.

"Who are you and why are you talking to me?"

"Oh, then I guess the rumors were right. You are just a mean, spiteful bitch." Duffy scoffed and stalked to the train, putting her earbuds in her ear and pressing play again.

"_Time, no, it ain't all aside. On the truth she lies, love your tear when you cry. Back and forth and side to side. Right ain't wrong if wrong ain't right. I will love you day and night 'cause I still ain't over you."_

Duffy was sitting alone in the Slytherin compartment, her music blaring and her anger still flaring through her. That little red head, what was her name? How she wished she could just hit that girl in the mouth, then she would feel much better. Maybe. But then again, she almost got kicked out of Hogwarts because of her anger and problem with kicking girls asses. She heard the compartment doors slide open and she pulled the earbuds out of her ears. Just her luck, it was that weird blonde girl. "What?" Duffy asked angrily, releasing her anger out at the innocent bystander.

"You were alone and I had nowhere to sit," the girl said plainly, sitting down. "So I thought I would sit here."

"I'm not alone. My friends are coming right back!" Duffy lied quickly, the words sliding off her tongue easily. "And besides, this is the _Slytherin_ compartment and you are _not_ a Slytherin."

"How do you know what I am?"

"Because I'm smart like that. Now leave me alone!" The girl nodded silently and got up out of her seat and slid out of the compartment. Duffy sighed and looked around. She saw the familiar pale blond head of Draco Malfoy and felt the familiar flutter of butterflies in the pit of her stomach. She thought about the song she had been listening to and felt tears kiss the edge of her eyes.

"_Hey, I'm the blood in your veins. I'm a colding rain, love you hard when it rains. Time, no, it ain't all aside. On the truth she lies. Love your tear when you cry. 'Cause when the walls come crashing in, when the flames come coasting in. Just remember time again, I still ain't over you. Oh hey, I'm the blood in your veins. I'm a colding rain, loving you hard when it rains. Time, no, it ain't all aside ;cause on the truth she lies. Love your tear when you cry."_

Duffy felt the tear slide down her cheek as she saw Pansy sidle right up to him and sit on his lap. That had been her last year and within a few short months she had fallen to the bottom of the pit again. How unfortunate was that? Maybe that explained her badass attitude.


End file.
